


请君入瓮

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: ABO杀手A仓×杀手O安





	请君入瓮

♟  
大仓是在这天下午接到的任务。  
他正好从超市回家，穿着宽松的大卫衣，帽子盖着头顶，提着塑料口袋慢悠悠的晃回公寓。  
接到电话时他嘴里正含着一颗草莓味的糖果。

“喂?”  
“有任务了。”

大仓挂掉电话后走进了正好打开门的电梯里。他一边咔嚓咔嚓地嚼碎了嘴里的糖果一边查看着横山发来的任务人物照片。  
图片上是一个男人，男人被围在保镖中间，男人已经上了年纪，身材偏胖。  
大仓删掉照片，把手机揣进衣兜走出了电梯。

到了家里他将手里提着的食物一一放进冰箱里，随手拿出一盒酸奶一边喝着一边将放在茶几上的电脑打开了。  
他查看着丸山发来的任务人物的信息，咬着吸管慢慢浏览着。

喝过酸奶后的大仓瘫倒在沙发上，拿出手机打开了line。

大仓:这次的目标只有我们一家接了吗？  
横山:还有另一家也接了。  
横山:听说派出了他们家top的杀手。  
大仓:谁家的啊？  
横山:没记错的话，村上他们家的吧。  
大仓:他们家的top杀手不是两个小矮子吗？杀个beta要两个人？  
横山:具体是怎么回事我也不清楚了，你自己看着办吧。

大仓翻了个白眼，念了一句“真不靠谱啊”就把手机放到一边充电去了。

 

♟  
自己看着办的大仓在三天后站到了目标人物的别墅前。  
他在第三秒的时候决定绕到后面的窗台上翻进去时，别墅的门突然被打开了。  
大仓一惊，退了一步，看到推开门的是个个子很小的女孩子。  
女孩子一头黑色的短发，穿着很是复古的黑白女仆装，泡泡袖，高领，大仓极快的扫视了一圈女孩子，最后才看向女孩子的脸。  
这个女仆长得很秀气，妆容清淡，睁大眼睛看大仓的上目线格外可爱，她朝大仓笑了笑:“您好，您是？”  
大仓面上笑说到:“我今天约了中村先生见面，我是铃木。”  
“啊，铃木先生啊，”女仆恍然大悟，“请进！”  
大仓走进屋子，等女仆关上门后，跟在女仆的后面走向了待客室。

进入待客室后大仓坐下，女仆准备走出去时却被叫住了。  
“你叫什么名字？”大仓晃了晃腿，朝她挑着唇角笑，模样轻佻。  
女仆笑得甜甜的:“我叫安子。”  
“真可爱的名字啊。”大仓笑眯眯的说，目送着安子走出了房间。等房间门一关上，大仓吊儿郎当的模样立马就收起来了。他放下翘起的腿，极轻的踩在地摊上，步伐轻巧的走到门边，将耳朵贴在门板上，听着安子的脚步声渐渐远去之后他才缓缓的直起身，将手握上了把手。

门外的安子站在门板边，脚上没了高跟皮鞋的她看上去更加小巧了。她面上没有笑容，只是目光直直的看着对面的墙上，竖起耳朵仔细的听着门后的动静。  
门板被缓缓的推开，安子立着没动，眼睛却已经转过去死死地盯住了门。  
而门后的大仓冷冷的注视着门，身子并没有探出去，他的脚尖抵着门板缓缓的推着，见门后的人还稳着，他笑了笑，脚尖猛的使力，门板一下子伴随着“嘭！”的一声巨响被踹开，逼得站在墙边的人跳了出来。  
跳出来的女孩还穿着又长又蓬的女仆裙，脚下却不见了蹭亮的黑皮鞋，只露出一双裹着黑色丝袜的脚。

“啊啦啦，”大仓勾起笑意，“女仆小姐的鞋子到哪里去了？”  
“嘛——”安子的双手垂在裙子两侧，面上也带出了一些笑来，“那双鞋太难穿了，踢掉了哦。”  
“是不方便行动吧？”大仓看着手中空荡荡的安子，“毕竟一个男人要穿高跟鞋打架，就算是你也会很为难吧——安田先生。”  
安子，不，安田收起了笑意:“被发现了我也轻松些。”他把黑色的假发一掀，手抓着裙子一扯，偌大的裙摆霎时间被他撕了下来，露出男人极短的裙摆下穿着连裤黑丝袜的双腿，大腿两侧还绑着一副枪袋和一副刀袋，安田手下一翻，一枪一刀就到了他的手里。  
大仓把玩着手里的枪，敏锐的发觉了空气里若有若无的一丝甜味，他盯着安田，只见男人紧绷着身上的肌肉，没有一丝的松懈。

最先动手的是安田，他握着刀的手没动，而是举起拿枪的手朝大仓开了枪，大仓反应很快的避开，同时也开枪了。  
大仓兴奋起来，毫无顾忌的释放出自己威士忌味道的信息素，他舔了舔嘴唇，摆好了随时可以进攻的姿势，防备着安田。  
可是安田却忽然呼吸急促了起来，大仓有点疑惑，却没有放过这个机会，迅速的冲上去了，但是安田也反应非常迅速的往后退去，同时抬手将刀划向大仓，大仓一矮身一仰头避开刀子，脚下也霎时扫向安田的下盘。  
不对劲。  
大仓扫倒安田，安田倒在地上，呼吸沉重而急促，手里的刀都被松开掉在了一边。大仓上前一步踢开刀子，俯视着安田，皱着眉准备说些什么时，却忽然发现了空气中之前极浅的甜味越来越浓了。  
“唔——”  
躺在地上的安田蜷起身体，发出一声隐忍的喘息。  
大仓见他这反应，心下了然。

“你——”  
“是个omega啊。”

 

♟  
安田在来这里之前是注射了抑制剂的。  
可是他却没料到这个目标人物居然有破坏抑制剂的药，他原本以为那男人给他喝的只是混有安眠药的茶水，他还在杀了这人之后跑去厕所吐，却没想到还是中了招。  
而且——这个男人的信息素也太强了吧！

安田已经发觉了自己的后穴开始分泌液体，后穴的空虚感慢慢扩大，他努力的忍着快要喊出来的声音，强迫自己压抑着身体深处涌上来的欲望。  
他把自己缩成一团，妄图这样让自己缓解欲望。  
可是他忘了，大仓的信息素催发了他的发情期到来，他的信息素也对大仓产生了影响。

大仓大概猜到了目标或许已经被安田解决了，他有点不开心，毕竟这比酬金足够自己咸鱼一个月了，可是…他看着地毯上已经开始颤抖起来的安田，鼻尖越来越浓郁的草莓味——  
“我的酬金没了，”大仓蹲下来，“你要怎么赔我？”  
“你的酬金…管我屁事，”安田难得的还保持着一丝清明，他看向大仓，“赔你一颗枪子儿差不多——”  
大仓见这人发情都搞成这样子了还有力气呛自己，他笑了笑，伸出手掀开了安田过短的裙摆:“别急着跟我打嘴仗，你这状况不太好啊，杀手大人。”  
他见着男人在丝袜里居然穿着丁字裤，后穴的液体已经把连裤袜都已经氤氲出了一片深色来。  
“你还穿着丁字裤啊？”大仓笑，安田喘息着，想起今早和涉谷打赌输了才穿上的丁字裤，现在却成了他致命的弱点。大仓伸手朝那个地方按下去，换来安田一声短促的尖叫:“你干什么——”  
“干你，”大仓一把把安田扛起来往待客室走去，“没有了钱，你总要给我点什么作为赔偿。”  
去你妈的，你这个强盗！

“真色情啊，杀手大人。”大仓把安田摔在沙发上，安田手软脚软的却还努力的要爬起来，殊不知他满面潮红，目光朦胧的模样配上他下身破碎的裙摆和丝袜让他看上去格外的糟糕。  
安田扶着沙发的靠背稍微直起了身子，膝盖却无力的陷在柔软的沙发坐垫里，怎么也动弹不了了。  
大仓上前一步扯过安田已经汗湿的头发，将他扯得扭过腰并扬起了脑袋。  
他垂着眼睛看大仓，口中散出灼热沉重的呼吸。  
大仓低头咬上安田的嘴唇，撬开牙关，舌头放肆的在安田的口中汲取着甜蜜的津液。  
上边亲的啧啧作响，下边也没闲着。大仓的一条腿也跪到沙发上，但是却是在安田的两腿中间，他用大腿去磨蹭安田的屁股，并不算温柔的磨弄却意外取悦了安田，他不自觉的翘起本就圆翘的屁股，主动配合起了大仓的动作。

大仓手法粗暴的扯开了安田后面的丝袜，拨开丁字裤嵌在臀缝里的布料，手指直接捅进了湿淋淋的后穴。  
“唔…”  
安田一抖，抓紧了大仓手臂的布料。  
大仓早就解开，或者说是撕开了安田胸前的衣服，埋着头舔咬着安田因充血而硬挺起来的乳粒。  
“前面…前面……”  
安田呻吟着，按着大仓的一只手摸到了自己被束缚在内裤和丝袜里的性器。  
大仓扫了一眼下头鼓鼓囊囊的一团，探手将丝袜连同内裤往下剥了下去，释放出安田高昂着的性器。  
安田喘了口气，不舒服的压迫感一下子消失令他终于轻松了些，可是后穴涌上一阵一阵的渴望，却始终无法使他冷静下来。  
他感受到大仓的手指在他后穴里按压掏弄着，他的喉间不自觉的发出些喑哑的呻吟，听上去色情至极。  
大仓的手指已经抽出来了，他把安田推回沙发椅背上，安田还没来得及因得以解放的腰而舒口气，后穴处就已经抵上了极其危险的凶器。

安田的神智已经快被情欲烧光了，他现在唯一的渴求都集中在了后面，他红着眼睛转过头去看大仓。  
大仓的手掌贴上安田的腰窝，手法非常色情的抚摸到安田的臀瓣:“这么想要？”  
安田似乎是松了口气，身上的肌肉都放松了下来，毫无抵抗样的将自己迎向了大仓:“嗯……”  
大仓也已经忍到了极限，他扣着安田的腰，重重的撞了进去，“噗嗤”一声，后穴的汁液都溢了出来。  
“唔——”安田扬起头，拉长了尾音的呻吟传到大仓耳里，更是刺激了大仓的欲望。  
安田赤裸的胸口贴在有些粗砺的沙发上，磨蹭的有些有些疼痛，可是这些疼痛统统变成了催情剂，安田控制不住的呻吟着，扭动着柔软的腰肢配合着大仓的顶撞。  
浓郁的信息素在空气里无限发酵，甜蜜的草莓味混合着醇厚的威士忌味道在安田的鼻尖蔓延，后穴的快感持续的刺激着他的神经，过多的快感在体内积攒着，令他的呻吟染上了些承受不住的哭腔:“慢…慢一点——”  
“这可就难为我了。”大仓说，奋力的顶撞着，一次比一次深，已经顶到了安田的生殖腔，这一下终于逼得安田哭了出来。  
“不…不，不行——那，那里……”  
“不会射进去的，”大仓一手握着安田的腰肢，一手大力的揉弄着他的臀瓣。大仓低下头去看，就看到裹着安田大腿的黑色丝袜上已经溅上了刚刚去了一次的安田的白浊，“丝袜真是个好东西啊，对吧？”  
安田喘息着，已经去过一次的他体力几乎快要透支，听到大仓的调笑，羞耻却又无法拒绝这样的言语。  
甚至，他渴望着更加过分的对待，更加露骨的语句。

大仓做到兴头上，alpha的本能驱使着他将唇舌贴上了安田颈后的腺体处。  
omega的本能也告知了安田危险的到来，安田一下子从情欲里清醒过来，他死死的捏着手下的沙发布:“不准…那个地方，不准靠近。”  
大仓愣了下，反应过来自己做了什么，可是他还是忍不住想逗逗身下的男人。  
他伸出舌尖舔了舔腺体处，说:“真甜啊…”  
安田全身发抖，之前放松的身体又有了绷紧的趋势:“不准标记我…你这个混蛋。”  
大仓低低的笑了笑，吻了吻安田的后颈:“不会标记你的，放心吧。”  
随后他微微直起身体，挺动着下身使安田再度陷入了情欲。

后穴又湿又热，紧紧地包裹着大仓的性器，每一次抽出去，每一次捅进去，穴壁的软肉都似乎是违背了安田本身的意愿，似挽留，似欢愉。  
安田哭泣的呻吟听得大仓兴奋无比，每一次捣弄都能听到后穴分泌出的汁液“噗嗤”声，穴口都已经被操弄的有些红肿了，有些可怜，可是这些可怜却全部成为了大仓每一次抽插的动力。  
“唔…啊……太快…太快了……”  
大仓听了之后笑了下：“哼，我要是慢了你还要求我快呢。”  
安田却没有回应他，也不知他到底听没有听见。  
大仓的一只手探到安田的胸口，按弄着安田的乳粒，突如其来的快感激得安田一下子拔高了声音，身体颤抖着，大仓甚至以为他都要在如此短的时间里去第二次。可惜并没有，安田只是扬起了脖子发出带着好听的哭腔的呻吟声，甚至不自觉的将胸口往大仓的手上凑过去，渴望着更多的爱抚。  
“真是贪心啊你。”大仓笑着，安田扭过头来看他，似乎是有些挑衅的朝他伸出了舌尖。大仓见状便毫不犹豫的凑过去猛地吻住了安田。  
安田的喉间发出些低笑，似乎也在说大仓——  
“你不也是吗？”

大仓终于射出来时，安田也去了第二次。  
大仓没有射在安田体内，他抽出来射在了安田的黑色丝袜上。  
没有了身后男人的支撑，安田一下子软倒在了沙发里，脸上的泪痕还没擦干净，破破烂烂的裙摆堪堪的遮住了他的臀部，却遮不住他腿上那些糟糕的白色痕迹。他喘息着缩在沙发里，听到了大仓拉上裤子拉链的声音，他没有回头，却听到大仓走近了自己：  
“要我送你回去吗？”  
“不必了，”安田说，“我能回去。”  
“行吧，”大仓说，看了眼安田，“下次你可别再和我抢任务了啊。”  
“谁和你抢了，”安田冷哼一声，瞪了大仓一眼，“是你自己比我慢一步！”  
大仓饶有兴趣的看着脸上还尚带泪痕的安田走近他，手指摸上了他还泛着红色的耳垂：“如果我没记错的话，这已经是第三次撞任务了吧？”  
安田翻了个白眼没有理会他。  
大仓摸摸鼻子，走出了待客室，关上了门。

 

♟  
涉谷赶到时，安田已经不知从哪里翻了套衣服换上了，站在大门口等着。  
“yasu！”  
安田抬起头，看到涉谷便快步的走过去了。  
涉谷上下打量了他一眼，犹豫的开口了：“还…顺利吗？”  
安田坐在副驾驶座理着袖子，听到问话便抬起头：“嗯，很顺利哦。”  
“那个…也顺利吗？”  
“很顺利哦，”安田笑眯眯的，“那家伙很厉害呢。”  
涉谷瞥见安田领口露出的一抹可疑的红色，心情复杂：“看得出来，是挺顺利的。”

 

♟  
大仓跨在机车上，在别墅不远处的树林里静静地看着涉谷开着车载着安田离开，耳朵里塞着的耳机中传来安田音调有些高却十分可爱的声音：  
“我很期待下次哦。”

 

“大仓先生。”


End file.
